Episode III: Hunter and Hunted
Hunter and Hunted is the third "episode" of the Ninox Saga. Act I: Lost Everyone is hungover except Alanna. Return to Geonosis and the Ninox. Auyi is coping with her hangover by wearing sunglasses and taping sunglasses to Carl. Chi just has her hat pulled over her eyes and almost trips over Carl. Nadiya makes caf for the crew. “That’s what they’re called now! Galaxy Flakes. Because ‘space cereal’ is too many S’s.” ''- Kim ''“Galaxy Flakes! Turn your blue milk into a nebula with Galaxy Flakes.” ''- Kara Nadiya eventually drags herself up to the cockpit and calls Ota. He asks about their voice mails, says they can collect their money from him on Ryloth, they set off. Carl has to clear a bunch of sand out of his arm before he can properly connect to the computer for astrogation. They mostly sleep and shower and recover from their hungovers. Auyi examines Carl’s strange panels and can’t figure out what they are. Nadiya sleeps. Chi passes out on the chess table again. ''“If she saw a lightsaber, she’d be like ‘That’s really cool. That’s a cool glow-stab.’” - Kara Make it to Ryloth and land. Turns out Chi has stayed drunk the entire time by stealing a couple bottles from the cantina and continuing to drink. Alanna donates her Geonosian heavy blaster to the other rifles going to Nyn. Head into town with a sack full of guns. Deliver the guns to Nyn, who is pleasantly surprised. Go to meet with Ota, who is sitting with a Chadra-Fan named Kira Traln. Chi makes a mean comment because she’s still drunk. Auyi gets her to shut up with twin’lek magic. “Oh my god, Chi, you can’t just ask people if their names are vomit.” - Alanna Kira says she has a friend who was taken into custody by someone who works with Teemo, and she’s hoping that we can help find him. Friend is named Sang Windrunner (sp), taken into custody by Lt. Hurkin. Sang was outspoken about disliking the Empire. Nadiya remembers that the Imperial contingent was heading to Rodia. Kira offers 2000 credits and mechanical work on the ship (developing a transponder for the ship to hide its identity). Auyi suggests having Kira do some slicing work for them, gathering information. Kira says she can do that, Nadiya’s still on the fence about this. “We can just shoot ‘em.” - Nadiya, on stormtroopers “Unless they shoot us first.” - Alanna “Nah, they won’t, I’ve got quick draw.” - Chi “Chi drunkenly breaks the fourth wall.” - Rhi Nadiya wants to offload the alcohol first. Planetary options: Nar Shadda (NOPE), Mandalore (Imperial control), Taris (nine days away, Rancor Squad is there), and Muunilinst (financial center of Galactic Empire, Imperial presence). Person she knows: on Nar Shadda, named Cora--she tricked Nadiya into smuggling glitterstim, Nadiya vented the product into space, Cora will probably shoot her if she sees Nadiya again. Chi knows a guy named Voran, he’s a Rodian smuggler who owes her some favors, says he can meet them on Rodia, just might take him a little while. Nadiya tells them about Rancor Squad on Taris, explains that they’re clones who defected pre-Order 66, the twins are Very Interested in meeting them. Nadiya says they can do that after Rodia. “Where did Kim go?” - Rhi “Egg.” - Nika (baffled silence) - Rhi “To make an egg.” - Nika Nadiya tells Kira they’ll do the job. Kira tries to pay them, Alanna feels guilty about taking all her money, Kira trusts her with the location of the money. Ota comes back in with a briefcase, claims that it’s what they agreed upon minus what we put on his tab last night. Nadiya and Chi have minor heart attacks until he says he’s joking. Auyi asks him if he knows anything about what’s happening on Rodia. He says things have been strange there lately; the “big game retreat” is suspicious, they’re taking exclusive membership. Lt. Hurkin has been making frequent visits to Rodia; usually goes with his squad of Stroopers, but no other Imperial forces. Nadiya takes the briefcase and they head back to the ship. They open up the briefcase, Nadiya and Chi cry over the money a little, divide it up between the four of them. Everybody gets 12.5K credits. Trip to Rodia is 20 hours. During the trip, Nadiya tries to teach Alanna how to use a blaster,, with Carl projecting a target for her. After Nadiya leaves her to keep practicing, Alanna asks Carl if he has any projections of clones. He gives her a “cartoon Stormtrooper with an angry face on it.” She hits the projection once, then Carl twice. Carl dramatically falls over. Auyi watches and encourages Carl’s creativity in Stormtrooper projections. Nadiya shows both Alanna and Auyi pictures of her family. Auyi asks about her husband; Nadiya talks about Gabe a little bit, Auyi is really traumatized by the idea of losing a partner like that, Nadiya is like “oh god feelings what.” Auyi makes eggs for her and Chi, then hugs Chi aggressively. Alanna joins them for dinner and is confused as to why Auyi is so emotional. So is Nadiya. Chi explains that she and Auyi are all they have. Auyi makes Alanna a lot of food. After dinner, Auyi, Chi, and Carl head to the engine room. Nadiya goes back to her room to keep making jewelry. Alanna goes to her room to meditate. She senses something familiar and melancholic through the Force, hears something whisper her name, and then snaps back. She has a bad feeling about this. AND SCENE. Act 2: Found ? notes Act 3: Free ?? notes